Portal
The 'Portal ' is a link between Golarion and New Golarion. It was made by two brothers, one of which was The Wizard. The two brothers were the first to go through and were never heard from again. An army of 1,000 people went through and never come back either. When Msimangu came to power, he began to exile people through the portal, sending small groups initially. Our group was the first large group of exiles, and there were about 500 of us when we started. The portal is an enormous circle on the ground, large enough to encircle a crowd of 500 people along with nearly 100 wagons and one or two hundred pack animals. Whenever the portal opens, snowflakes come flying out of it, so it was presumed that the other side would be cold. There is a sickening falling sensation when passing through the portal, and observers on the destination side of the portal perceive incomers as falling from the sky. The portal scatters travelers over a 30 mile radius of frigid alpine tundra. After being forced through the portal, our group was scattered, lying in the snow, unable to see one another due to the heavy snowfall. We were immediately ambushed by goblins, goblin dogs, and hobgoblins after going through. They had traps. One captured hobgoblin told us that those who come through the portal "fall from the sky". After searching for a few hours, we were only able to find 114 of the people who had been sent through the portal. There were occasional trees in the area, and some patches of grass amid the heavy snow. Some of the other survivors had built a campfire and the smoke had drawn in nearby survivors. We met Bruno at this camp. Bruno claimed to be a local, rather than one of The Exiled. He stated that those who came through the portal were usually scattered somewhere within 30 miles of it. Bruno also told us that despite the heavy snowfall, this was actually summer for the area. The temperature was cold, but manageable. Anyone wearing a cold weather outfit would not succumb to hypothermia. We decided not to wait to see what winter in the region would be like. We noted that we all had detectable auras of conjuration magic on us hours after we left the portal. Portal Research After nearly a year of building up in Wayland, the newly-established government of exiles decided to begin researching how to unlock the portal to return home. The portal is controlled by a magical four-digit number. Researching different possible combinations is extremely expensive and time-consuming. So far, we have established that the number: * Doesn't start with 0, 4, or 5 * Doesn't end with 2 or 9 We have also specifically ruled out the following numbers: 1337, 8008, 1234 In the process of researching how to unlock the portal, we made a Home Stone. Magister Nendir is in the process of learning how to make an elf gate. Category:Places